1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control device, and an image formation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known which forms on a recording medium a patch image which shows an image used for calibration and changes (corrects) image formation conditions based on characteristics of this patch image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102239 discloses a technique of detecting a gloss level of a patch image (gradation image) of transparent toner formed on a recording medium, and creating a gamma curve (gamma correction table) used for gamma correction, using the detected gloss level of the patch image.
Meanwhile, a toner image formed by transparent toner is fixed on a recording medium such as a transfer sheet on which an image is formed by CMYK toners. Although a visual effect or a tactile effect (referred to as a “surface effect”) is realized on the surface of the recording medium as a result, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102239 does not take into account at all a surface effect used in combination of colored plane data when gradation correction (gamma correction) of image data (colored plane data) of each color of CMYK is performed. Therefore, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-102239 has difficulty in realizing adequate color representation matching a combination with a surface effect.